


Help

by PetitMinou



Series: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge: Day 5Prompt: "Can you come over?  I'm terrified."





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, four out of twenty isn't bad? Right? Well, this is super slapdash but I wanted to post _something_ as the challenge was ending. This was actually quite fun and the prompts were great! And I actually broke through my writer's block more than I have in a long time!

Obi-Wan was never expecting the move into separate quarters from Anakin to go smoothly, and he’s shocked when the younger man bids him goodnight with a smile and heads for his own room without complaint. He actually stands in the hallway, vaguely stunned, for several minutes after Anakin leaves, before shaking it off and turning the corner to his own new apartment.

Well, he’s been trying to subtly discourage Anakin’s attachment issues for years, including with frequent reminders that once he’s Knighted he’ll be expected to live alone. Apparently he’d actually listened. For once.

Obi-Wan is definitely _not_ disappointed about any of this.

Fine, maybe he’s a little bit disappointed but it’s just that he wishes Anakin had taken _all_ the things he said to heart, not only this. Though, he will admit, it is strange having space completely to himself. He’d moved straight from sharing with Qui-Gon to sharing with Anakin, and the difference is startling. There’s a certain stillness to the air that he feels like he’ll never get used to.

He stands right inside the door for a long time, trying to adjust. He’d managed to keep their few belongings sorted, and the faint traces of Anakin’s Force presence still clinging to the single box in the corner somehow make the room feel even more empty.

Just as he’s started to head for the bed in the corner, determined to at least get some meditation in even if sleep escapes him, his comlink chimes.

No, no they’re not back on active duty yet. Anakin is still adjusting to the loss of his arm and Obi-Wan’s not about to go anywhere without him, Knight or no. He answers the call with a brusk “Kenobi,” hoping it’s clear how little he wants to respond.

All he can hear on the other end is rapid heavy breathing, and he goes to shut it off with a roll of his eyes. Not dealing with this, he has his own issues. But just as his finger reaches the button, Anakin’s voice comes tinny through the speaker.

“Master? Are you there?”

“What? Anakin? What’s going on?” His heart has kicked into overdrive, and he already has the door open before he gets an answer.

“I need help. Please, can you come over? I need help wi—“

There’s a sudden burst of static and rustling, drowning out Anakin’s words, but he thinks he catches “terrified” in the noise. He very nearly trips over a youngling, skids around the corner with a slightly unnecessary tug to the Force to keep himself balanced, and bursts in through Anakin’s door within seconds.

Where he stops, bemused.

Anakin is standing on his bed, shoved into the corner, ridiculously tall shoulders hunched against the ceiling. His ‘saber, thankfully not activated, is held out defensively between him and—

“Did you call me in here because of a _spider_ , Anakin?”

His Padawan ( _former_ Padawan, he reminds himself sternly) does not look the slightest bit embarrassed. Instead he draws himself up indignantly, quite a feat when he was already as far from the floor as possible. “Do you see how many _legs_ it has, Master? That’s just not right. Get it out!”

Oh stars above…Obi-Wan gently shoos the creature out into the hallway, lets the door slide shut after it, and turns with a lecture ready on the tip of his tongue. And discovers that Anakin has somehow managed to to jump down behind him without a sound. Obi-Wan is struck by the realization that at some point in the last few seconds he’d lost all control of the situation. And when had Anakin gotten so _tall_?

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin says—whispers, really, since they’re so close his breath fans against Obi-Wan’s lips.  
Obi-Wan doesn’t look down, doesn’t move back, can quell every reaction but a slight shiver. “I’m not your Master anymore, Anakin.”

“Okay then, _Obi-Wan_.”

He’d thought his heart rate had dropped after he’d realized there was no real threat, but now it’s back to pounding in his ears, and his gaze flicks down to Anakin’s mouth, quite outside of his control.

Apparently that’s all the signal Anakin had been waiting for, because he’s suddenly surging forward, left hand tangling into Obi-Wan’s hair as he catches him in a searing, if somewhat inexperienced kiss. Obi-Wan’s hands come up to the sides of Anakin’s face, instinctively taking back control, and Anakin cedes it with a happy little noise against his mouth. He still pushes though, stepping Obi-Wan backwards until his back hits the closed door. The cold metal makes him break the kiss with a gasp, but then Anakin is bending lick at the thundering pulse in his throat, and Obi-Wan finally comes back to himself. He gets his hands on Anakin’s shoulders and shoves him away, closing his ears to the worried little whimper Anakin lets out at the loss of contact.

“This…Anakin…what?”

Force, Anakin is temptation itself, breathing heavy and eyes lidded, smile slowly spreading across kiss-reddened lips. “You said it yourself, Obi-Wan. You’re not my Master anymore. So why not?”

Well, that point can hardly be argued, but he feels he should still make an attempt. “Might I suggest that calling someone to help you deal with a spider might not be the best way to seduce them?”

“ _Ugh_.” Anakin rolls his eyes, not bothering with a retort other than knocking Obi-Wan’s slack grip off his shoulders. He nips at Obi-Wan’s lips this time before deepening the kiss, and the older man lets himself be manhandled around until he’s backing toward the bed. He’d tried after all, made the points that really needed to be made, everything else can wait for a later, less interesting, time.


End file.
